


What Gets Her Motor Running

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [9]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: Multi, Poly Burners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Julie gets hit on. The Burner boys get jealous.





	What Gets Her Motor Running

**Author's Note:**

> More not-porn, still not sorry. Thanks to Splickedy for the beta and to Roach for saying "You should write a fic in that series that goes like this..." and handing me the outline of a cute little shortfic.

The Burners are outside Antonio’s, chatting with the other folks hanging around there, and one of the Amazons comes over and starts talking to Julie. Mike doesn't notice anything different at first, and then Chuck kind of twitches and mutters, “Oh what the fuck,” in an indignant kind of way.

“Dude,” Mike says reproachfully.

“Don't even, Mikey,” Chuck says in an undertone. “Oh my god, are you _seeing_ this?”

Bewildered, Mike looks over at Julie, and… the Amazon is standing kind of close to Jules, isn't she? And kind of… wow, she's very, uh--she's sort of pushing her... chest forward. And giggling a lot, and playing with her hair.

“Is she serious?” Mike says, half to himself.

“Uh, _yeah_ , bro,” Chuck hisses, “she's hitting on Julie! Like, that's not a joke!”

“Julie doesn't seem to mind,” Mike says, frowning. She's smiling and laughing with the other girl like there's nothing wrong at all, or like she _likes_ it.

“Julie hasn't f-frigging noticed!” Chuck says.

“How the heck has she not noticed?” Mike says. “It's really obvious!”

Chuck huffs and doesn't answer, drifting away from Mike, closer to Julie.

“You've got to be kiddin’ me,” Dutch says flatly, coming over to Mike.

“Uhh, Lisa doesn't like chicks, right?” Texas says from behind them.

“No clue,” Mike admits, and the three of them go over as casually as they can manage.

“Hey,” Dutch says, smiling at Julie and pretty much ignoring the Amazon. “Whatcha talkin’ about?”

“Cars,” Julie says, grinning at him and then at the others, looking a little surprised to have them all gathered around her. “What else, right? Tanya was just telling me about her engine improvements.”

“I was just inviting you to come _see_ my engine improvements,” Tanya corrects, smiling at Julie like the four boys don't even exist. “Oh! Or! You could show me around _your_ car!” She bounces a little, eyes widening in excitement, puts her arm around Julie’s shoulders and squeezes, which coincidentally pushes her chest up against Julie’s arm. 

Mike tries not to glare at her, but it's kind of hard. Julie still doesn't seem to notice anything strange.

“Oh yeah, show you her _car_ ,” Chuck mutters under Tanya going on, “It's so unique, I'd just love to see what you've done with it!”

Julie’s smile is pleased. “Well, if you like the outside, that's all Dutch,” she points out, nodding at him.

Tanya gives him a dismissive glance. “Mm-hm,” she says, and leans in to whisper something in Julie’s ear. The only bit Mike catches is, “...some things boys just can't do, you know?”

Julie lets out half a startled laugh, looking kind of confused. Dutch is glaring at Tanya, Chuck and Texas look about ready to pull her bodily off Julie, and Mike is trying to figure out something to say that's maybe kind of pointed, like, _we know what you're up to so quit it_ , without making him sound like a jerk so Julie won't kiss him. He definitely should _not_ say _boys can too do whatever you're talking about_ because that sounds dumb.

Someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns, startled, to find Claire with raised eyebrows.

She looks past him, tsks, and brushes between him and Texas to go up to Julie and hug her from the opposite side from Tanya.

Julie laughs, sounding startled but pleased. She and Claire see each other pretty often now they both live down here, so it's not like it's been long since their last visit.

“Hey, Claire! How's it going?”

“Great!” Claire says happily. “But we gotta go, Foxy’s kinda in a hurry.” She looks at Tanya and does this _thing_ with her lips and the tip of her tongue that makes Mike swallow. “You wanna give me a ride, Tanya?”

Tanya’s eyes flick from Julie to Claire and she hesitates, then nods, letting go of Julie. “Sure thing, babe.”

Claire dips in to kiss Julie on the cheek, hooks her arm through Tanya’s, and tows her away. 

“ _Thank_ you,” Chuck says, not quite quietly enough, and Claire glances back over her shoulder and makes a gesture Mike is pretty sure means ‘you owe me’.

“You're getting nowhere,” Mike hears her say before they pass out of earshot, “cuz she likes what's under _their_ hoods.”

“Okay, did that seem weird to anyone else?” Julie says, frowning after the two girls.

“The Amazons are kinda weird,” Dutch offers.

“No, I mean, only the way they either love you or they hate you,” Julie says. “Mostly they're really friendly. Like Tanya, she was nice.”

“Way too nice,” Chuck mumbles.

“I think it's time to go,” Mike says.

“Time to go remind Julie we're _better_ than any dumb Amazon girls!” Texas says, and ducks in to kiss her. Mike can tell he's doing it right and not being a pushy jerk because Julie doesn't smack him or anything.

She rolls her eyes, smiling, when he pulls away. “Texas, it's not a competition. I'm a Burner, I'm not gonna go be an Amazon, no matter what they do to their engines.”

“Good!” Chuck says, and leans in to claim his own kiss from her. When he pulls back, she's still smiling, but also frowning a little, looking around at them. “Come on, guys, you weren't really worried I was going to ditch you for them, were you?”

“No!” Mike says. “But, uh. I mean, she wasn't actually trying to recruit you.”

Julie frowns. “Not seriously, maybe, but she was being awfully friendly not to be trying something.”

Dutch groans, Mike sighs, and Chuck goes, “Oh my _god_ , Julie, of _course_ she was trying something! She was trying to get in your pants!”

Julie blinks at him, keeps frowning a moment, then goes wide-eyed. “ _Oh_ ,” she says. “Huh.”

“Man,” Texas says, “sometimes you're so smart you're dumb.”

“You and Mike, I swear,” Dutch says. “You guys need somebody to whack you over the head before you figure out you're being hit on.” He steps close and leans down to kiss her as Mike protests, “Hey, I'm better than that!”

“Hah!” Chuck says.

“Pff, no you're not,” Julie says, pulling back from Dutch, then leans up to nip at his neck.

“Not even close, Tiny,” Texas agrees.

Mike huffs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. _He_ thinks he's better than he used to be. At least he realizes _sometimes_ now.

“Well,” Julie says, looking around at them speculatively. “You know, she _was_ kind of cute.”

“Not as cute as TEXAS!” Texas counters, flexing.

Julie gives him a considering look, a smile lingering at the corner of her mouth.

“I bet she's not as good with her mouth as me,” Chuck says, crossing his arms.

“And she wouldn't know what you like,” Dutch points out.

Julie’s smile grows a little, but she's still waiting for them to persuade her. Like there's any danger of her actually trading the Burners for an Amazon girl.

Since she's enjoying the game, though, Mike decides to play. He lowers his voice until no one could hear past the close little circle they're making, and says, “She wouldn't know how to ask you nicely for things, Jules. She wouldn't know how much you like to be begged, or to have someone on their knees in front of you. I bet you wouldn't get to pull her around by the hair, either, or get your strap-on and pound her until she aches--”

Chuck kind of squeaks, but Julie makes a hoarse little noise halfway between a moan and a growl, grabs Mike by the hair and hauls him down into a fierce kiss. Mike moans into it, and he's not faking anything.

“Fine,” she says when she lets him go, breathing hard. Mike licks his lips, slightly dazed.

Julie looks around at them. “How bout we go home, and you guys show me exactly how much better you are than her.”

“Heck yeah!” Texas says. “We'll blow your mind!”

“Race you,” Dutch says, and takes off for Whiptail as Texas and Julie dash for their own cars. Mike heads for Mutt a second late, and Chuck snorts at him, buckling himself in.

“I dunno, Mikey, are you good to drive?”

“I'm fine!” Mike says, starting Mutt and tearing out onto the road on Stronghorn’s tail.

“Uh-huh,” Chuck says. “You seem a little distracted, bro. You're thinking about Julie pounding you, aren't you.” He smirks. “I bet she's gonna. I bet you're gonna be sore tomorrow-- _ahaaaAAHH!_ ”

Mike lands them smoothly on a lower road that will cut a few minutes off the trip home, and Chuck whimpers a few times and buries himself in his screens and readouts.

On the one hand, Mike may have made a mistake pushing Julie’s buttons that hard. That may have been a tactical error.

On the other, he's pretty sure he's not going to regret it at all.


End file.
